Numero 2
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino de pequeña jamas tuvo un numero favorito, pero al crecer eligio el número dos ya que este siempre estaba presente en momentos especiales para ella.


**Hola de nuevo aquí otro fic de esta hermosa pareja dedicado a todas ustedes fans del ShikaIno.**

**Y como sabemos Naruto y sus personaje no me pertenecen **

**Advertencias: creo que ninguna **

**Espero les guste **

**.**

**.**

********Numero 2********

**.**

**.**

Ino Yamanaka no tenía ningún número favorito en su niñez, pero eso cambio conforme fue creciendo y conoció el sentimiento llamado amor.

Estaba sentada en su sofá preferido observando una fotografía de ella junto a Shikamaru los recuerdos la invadieron acompañándolos una enorme sonrisa.

Ellos dos juntos desde el momento que empezó a sentir algo por su compañero de equipo no solo amistad sino que lo empezó a querer de una forma especial llevándose la sorpresa de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos fue la persona más feliz que podía existir.

Desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que el número dos la acompañaba a todos lados y que la unía al Nara número con el que nació en toda ocasión especial estaba presente. Desde ese momento supo que ese era su número de la buena suerte.

Shikamaru nació el 22 de septiembre y ella detrás de él el 23 como había sospechado ambos tenían ese número sus padres los reunieron a los dos días de nacidos en una reunión que solían tener para recordar viejos tiempos y en esa ocasión fue para celebrar a los nuevos miembros el nuevo trió InoShikaCho.

Ino fue obligada a estar con ellos dos ya que siempre estaban en las reuniones que hacia su padre habían crecido juntos y se conocían a la perfección, no sabía el por qué si a ambos quería igual prefirió a Shikamaru en lugar de Chouji.

Todos le responderían por superficial pero ella sabía que no era así con Shikamaru compartía algo que no tenía con Chouji admitía que era su amigo pero el Nara la descifraba a la perfección conocía cada uno de sus gestos que hacia cuando estaba triste enojada feliz y un sin número más que ni ella misma conocía.

Ella no se quedaba atrás a pesar de que el moreno no le gustara expresar sus sentimientos ella lo logro descifrar a través de su mirada y su forma de hablar, aunque a muchos les sonara ilógico y no creyeran que fuera posible ni siquiera Chouji que era el que más tiempo pasaba con él lo noto.

En cada etapa de su vida nunca estuvo sola siempre tuvo un amigo que la acompañara aunque a veces ella no lo tomara en cuenta siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba en momentos tristes y también alegres.

A sus doce años comenzó a ver al moreno como algo más que amigos así que decidió que ella no sería la que se lo dijera él tenía que darse cuenta de lo que sentía y ella lo iba a ayudar.

Uso sus dotes que más le favorecían coqueteaba con todos los chicos que se fijaran en ella la decepciono al notar que no le importaba no se dignaba siquiera a verla muchos fueron sus intentos, ninguno funciono ni siquiera con el Uchiha que en cuanto lo veía junto a Sakura no perdía oportunidad para abalanzársele procurando que la peli rosado la viera, se sorprendió al ver que también el moreno la veía y se encelaba daba gracias estar tanto tiempo con él y logro descifrarlo de lo contrario no lo hubiera notado.

Con su nuevo plan consiguió que el la abrazara y la consolara pero a pesar de que la conocía nunca noto que esa lagrimas no eran dirigidas hacia el Uchiha y precisamente eso era lo que más le entristecía.

Era una mentira no la conocía a la perfección como solía decir que para ella significo que no le importaba y las lagrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos azules cristalizándolos en el acto.

Shikamaru siempre aparecía en el momento exacto diciéndole que dejara de llorar por el Uchiha pero solo conseguía hacerla llorar aun más que acaso no se daba cuenta para que le servía su enorme IQ si no lo ocupaba en cosas importantes.

No entendía que había hecho mal ya había pasado dos años desde que Uchiha se marcho y aun creía que era por él.

El día 22 de septiembre se decidió a decirle por fin para que todo acabara de una vez para que parara de sufrir al llegar a la casa del moreno su madre la recibió cálidamente como siempre solía hacer cada que ella iba la llevo hasta el cuarto donde Shikamaru y su padre se reunían a jugar.

Lo observo tan pensativo y sumergido en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera noto su presencia observo a su alrededor y vio enfrente de el un tablero con las piezas revueltas y antes de que ella empezar a hablar se sorprendió cuando él se levanto y se acerco a ella la sujeto de la mano y la llevo al patio de su casa donde su madre había sembrado tulipanes de todos colores.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar él se estaba declarando lo que escucho la sorprendió nunca imagino que dijera algo así al parecer estaba equivocada al escuchar todo aquello parpadeo incontables veces pensando que era un sueño, descubrió que no era así y antes de que siguiera hablando se acerco lentamente a sus labios sujetándolo de su chaleco hizo que el bajara su cabeza ella se levanto levemente rozando sus labios con los de ella espero a que el diera el siguiente paso la sujeto de la cintura para acercarla más a él y comenzó a saborear su boca aquella que no lo dejaba dormir el beso cada vez se hizo más tiernamente y queriendo más sujeto su cabeza acercándola para que el beso fuera más profundo todo a su alrededor despareció.

Ese beso que jamás olvidaría por todo lo que sintió y que creció conforme pasaba el tiempo teniendo junto a aquel recuerdo su número favorito.

A los dos meses de novios jamás creyó ser más feliz que aquel día en una de sus citas cuando lo vio cerca del lago que reflejaba la luna llena era un espectáculo hermoso e inolvidable ella se acerco lentamente para que el no la descubriera.

Al llegar a él lo abrazo y lo beso al separarse a escasos milímetros de su boca para recuperar el tan preciado aire escucho un susurro que la hizo estremecer

-Te amo-¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba soñando? El moreno al ver su cara de confusión lo volvió a repetir- Te amo Ino-

Pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al descubrir que no era un sueño lo beso con ternura esta vez y lo abrazo más fuerte- También te amo Shika-

Jamás creyó escuchar tales palabras no imagino que solo dos palabras le cambiarían la vida.

A sus dos años de noviazgo Ino se decidió a entregarle su más preciado tesoro a parte de su primer beso estaba segura que él era el indicado, solo él en el transcurso de su relación no la había presionado como muchos otros que solo la buscaban para eso y que ella se negó rotundamente a concederles tal cosa.

Ese día fue especial fue su mejor regalo de cumpleaños y de aniversario no dudo ni un momento en hacerlo.

Estaba feliz y se enorgullecía de presumirlo no fue como toda chica que después de hacerlo se preocupaba por las consecuencias o de lo que pasaría más adelante miedo a ser abandonadas después ella no tenía tales preocupaciones y estaba feliz.

El tiempo paso y su relación al igual que su amor fue creciendo tanto que al tener veintidós años de edad el día de su cumpleaños unió más su vida con el moreno al decir acepto frente al altar.

A sus dos años de su matrimonio era feliz y más aun por saber que estaba esperando a dos pequeños producto de su amor con el Nara no importaba si tenía que estar acostada todo el día ella lo haría por cuidar aquellos hermosos tesoros que estaba a punto de tener en sus brazos.

Dejo la fotografía a un lado al escuchar la puerta de enfrente abrirse lentamente se levanto para recibir a su amado esposo camino hacia él lo más sigilosamente posible lo cual no logro ya que el moreno la descubrió.

La abrazo delicadamente buscando sus labios y besándola con gran pasión toda su preocupación de saber cómo estaba en esos dos días que duro su misión se había esfumado por completo al tenerla junto a él.

Sin soltarla camino hasta el sofá la ayudo a que se sentara beso su frente y después suavemente dirigió su mano a su enorme vientre, que siempre que lo tocaba esos dos pequeños se movían hasta donde estaba su mano.

-Parece que te extrañaron-Sonrió Ino al sentirlos moverse animadamente

-También los extrañe-deposito un beso y se sentó al lado de Ino abrazándola por detrás de su espalda y depositando un beso en su cuello se recostó en su hombro e inhalo su aroma que tanto lo embriagaba cayendo en un profundo sueño ahora estaba en casa.

Si alguien en su infancia le hubiera preguntado cuál era su número preferido Ino no sabría que contestar, pero ahora estaba segura y respondería orgullosamente que el número dos.

Al sentir a Shikamaru dormir en su hombro ella delicadamente lo empujo levemente hacia atrás para recostarlo y colocar su cabeza en su pecho acompañándolo en ese sueño tan maravilloso que debe de estar teniendo ya que el sonreía levemente.

Poco apoco el sueño la invadió y durmió junto a él, solo ellos dos y que pronto serían cuatro.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Creo que me quedo muy cursi hasta me empalago jajaja

Bueno espero que les haya gustado lo hice especialmente para ustedes

Ya saben críticas (constructivas y destructivas) comentarios sugerencias opiniones todo es bien recibido nos vemos pronto

Sayo!


End file.
